


Silver Fox (Expanded)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Ghost!Dief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's hair has gone white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Fox (Expanded)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silver Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412833) by [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles). 



> Originally written for the ds_snippet picture prompt of Paul Gross with white hair

Fraser was standing among trees. A cool breeze ruffled his hair like a mother's touch and above him leaves were just starting to change to shades of red, yellow and orange. The sun shinning through the leaves made them look like stain glass and Fraser felt himself grin. There was just something about being in the wilderness that filled him with joy.

It wasn't often that he went out on patrol, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Ray, but when he was on patrol he reveled in the sights and sounds. He would spend years and years with Ray in their little cabin just outside of town, he didn't want to be like his father who only spent a month or two with his family in-between six months or more away on patrol. 

Fraser used to think of himself as a solitary person and sometimes he still craved solitude, but he found that Ray's company with addictive. They would dance in the moonlight, Ray's tanned skin looked golden in the silvery light and Fraser held him close. Sometimes they would do something as simple as sit next to each other of the couch and Fraser would rub Ray's feet. He always paid particular attention to Ray slender toes. 

He opened his pack and saw a box of Smarties sitting on top of his blanket. His smile turned into a grin. Whenever he went on patrol, Ray would sneak a box of Smarties into his bag as a joke. 

He closed his pack and set up his small shaving mirror. He didn't normally shave on patrol, but he was going home tomorrow and Ray liked clean shaven; that was strange because Ray's own face was always covered with stubble. As he stared into the glass his eyes went wide. At first he thought that he and his father had somehow switched bodies, but then he realized that the man with white hair staring back at him was him.

He touched his hair. Three months ago when he had left on patrol he had been gray at the temples.

He looked down at Dief who was sitting at his feet. 'Why didn't you tell me my hair had gone white?'

Dief barked in confusion. Apparently he only noticed hair color when it was blond.

Fraser quickly shaved, the scrape of his knife against his skin was strangely soothing. He tried to not look at his hair. 

That night as stars shined as he built a fire and stared into the dancing orange flames. As the bitter smell of smoke filled his nose he thought of Ray. Maybe it was because their first case together involved an arsonist, but fire always reminded him of Ray. Ray was golden and warm. 

After a long time with only the fire and stars for company, he took out his bedroll and tried to sleep.

His rested his head on a rolled up blanket and his back rested on his bedroll, but couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about his hair and if Ray would like it. There was a small voice in his head that said Ray wouldn't like it and he wouldn't like Fraser anymore either. The logical part of his brain told him that Ray wasn't that shallow, but it still didn't quell the voice.

Dief came over to Fraser and laid down next to him. He rested his head on Fraser's chest. Fraser reached up and rubbed Dief's soft fur. Even as a ghost, Dief was still as warm and soft as when he was alive.

Dief whimpered in the darkness.

'I'm fine.'

If Dief didn't believe him he didn't say a thing.

The next day Fraser got up with the raising sun and set about breaking down his camp. He found comfort in the motions he had preformed countless time. After his camp was taken care of he walked home. 

Later that day, he stood in front of the front door of the cabin he shared with Ray. The butterflies in his stomach were doing flip-flops and his hands were sweating.

He was still thinking about his white hair. He didn't know why he was so nervous, many people had white hair, but he was. He couldn't help but think that Ray might not want him now that his advanced age was apparent; Ray was still as vigorous as ever even at the age of fifty five. Ray was still graceful and full of manic energy. 

Dief grumbled. Even as a ghost he was still opinionated. Fraser could have done with the abundant use of profanity.

'I know I'm being ridiculous.'

Fraser took a deep breath and walked into the cabin. It was the same as always. The floor was covered with soft carpet and Ray's chile pepper shaped light still hung on the far wall painted blue. The air smelled of smoke from their fireplace. 

Ray had his back turned and was dancing to music playing on his record player. His body moved smoothly and effortlessly. Unlike Fraser, Ray didn't have a bad back or a bum knee.

Fraser coughed and Ray turned around. His eyes went wide as he walked to Fraser. Fraser wanted to hide, but he stood still with a straight back.

Ray reached up and ran his fingers through Fraser's hair. 'Holy shit! You went white!'

'I know. Is that okay.'

Ray shrugged 'Want you mean? It happens.'

'I'm aware. I thought maybe you wouldn't like it because it shows my age.'

Ray slid his hand down and caressed Fraser's cheek. Fraser leaned into the touch. Ray's hand was rough and calloused. Fraser caught the scent of motor oil and grease; to make extra money car worked on snowmobiles and cars. When he had been in Chicago that smell made him long for the fresh air of Canada, but now it made him think of home.

'I like it. You look like a sexy professor. Do you like my wrinkles?' Ray said sounding concerned. 

'Of course. They're a part of you.'

'See. See. That's what I'm saying. Your hair's a part of you whether it's black or white. It reminds me of all the years we've had together. Just don't ask me to go grey, I love the hair dye.'

'Of course not. I'm quite enamoured with your hair as well.' Fraser said with a small smile on his face. 

Looking back his fears seemed ridiculous. Even after all the years they had been together he still couldn't believe that someone like Ray would want to make a life with someone like him. 

'How about we go to bed and I welcome you home?' Ray asked with a wink.

Fraser knew exactly what Ray was asking and had been looking forward to it.

As they went to their bedroom, Ray stripped off his grey t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Once Ray was naked, Fraser pulled him close and kissed Ray's bare shoulder. Ray skin was tanned and warm and smelled like motor oil.

Ray laughed. 'Having fun there, Benton?' 

Fraser lifted his head still holding Ray close. 'Oh yes. You taste wonderful.' 

'Great! It looks like you're wearing too many clothes there, Benton-buddy. How bout you take them off?'

'Of course,' Fraser said as he unbuttoned his flannel shirt.

Ray stood back and watched. He started stroking his half-hard cock.

Fraser let his shirt slide off his shoulders and unbuttoned his jeans. He hissed as air hit his hard cock.

'Huh?' Ray said as he licked his lips.

'What?' Fraser said as he mimicked Ray and licked his own lips.

'You're carpet doesn't match the drapes.'

Fraser's brow knit in confusion. He had no idea why Ray would be talking about carpet. Perhaps he was thinking about redecorating.

'Your balls are still covered with dark hair. I was kinda hoping it would be white too, that's hot.'

'Oh. I'm sorry.'

'It's okay. Let me show you how okay it is,' Ray said as he walked to Fraser and dropped to his knees.

Fraser watched as Ray's pink tongue came out and licked at Fraser's red cock head. He reached down and gently held the back of Ray's head. Ray hummed happily. Ray opened his lips and wrapped them around Fraser cock head. Ray's mouth was wet and warm. 

Ray moved his head forward and took almost all of Fraser's cock into his mouth. Ray moved his head back and forth and all Fraser could do was hold on. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of Ray's mouth around his cock, but he could already feel the heat of of his orgasm building in his stomach.

Ray backed off until only Fraser's cock was in his mouth and Fraser came as Ray hummed around the cock head.

Ray stood up and smirked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ray embraced Fraser and it was all Fraser could do to lean against him, Fraser's legs were shaking. 

After several moments Fraser let go of Ray and they finally made there way to the bedroom. He was going to lavish all his attention on Ray until Ray came. 

As Ray laid down among a nest of blankets and pillows, Fraser smiled as he leaned down and captured Ray's lips. They had had many great years together and Fraser was sure they'd have many more.


End file.
